Mera
"Your Brother Is Right Arthur You Need Some Rest From All That Frustration That Was Coming On You" Mera is the Sorcerer Class Centurion when Manny, Aaron, Beracules and Ticky came to Atlantis. Mera was very Happy to see them She gave them Tour around the Conservatory School also by that She was the Wife of Orin and even also as that her creature was Flame-Vent Diver which is the Half Water and Half Fire creature She was the headmistress of the Conservatory for term of time and sees Manny dueling Garth with his creatures even as that Mera was very impress Manny with his skills of dueling on one of her top students and also later Mera have alot of experience with Manny on dueling skill for protected duel and but Mera told Manny that She did see him dueling Garth by some skills and teach him to summon Sunspout Quartz as new creature to be in Manny's creature army definitely as so after Atlanna death, She was the became a Sixth Kaijudo Temple Master of Kaijudo Temple even but also Mera and other was attacked by Black Manta and The Choten in combat but also Mera battle alongside with Manny to duel them and after the duel Mera gave him the Conservatory School as his token of being his teacher to learn more from her help with Manny's dueling skills but even as that She was the Attribute Master of Atlantean Trident alongside with her husband Orin and also it so She was very glad for him to come anytime to visit and She never forget Manny that have alot good terms of teaching him to summon creatures in battle, even that which was revealed in "Ruined Island" She was Manny's Mentor who gave him the his frist Dragon since He was living in Underneatha it was been the Winter Dragon named Snower one of Epic Dragons Mera Profile Name: Mera City: Poseidonis Affiliation: Poseidonsagakure Attribute: Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Civilization: Water Race: Atlantean Clans: Water Family Finbarra ( Pet ) Personally Creature Ohginga, Strongest Passion ( partner ) Fuuma Sabanahal Flame-Vent Diver Trenchdive Shark Al Babylon, Blue Divine Dragon Admiral Queen Dream Creature Orpus Acolytes Emmanuel Garcia ( formally ) Flonne Garcia ( current former ) Employees ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Deck Episode Appearance Mera Teach Manny To Summon Sunspout Quartz Spells Gallery YJbiosQueen.jpg|Mera and Orin was there for School's Population Day event on Manny's Kaijudo School Business King Orin and Queen Mera.png Mera Earth-16 001.png Queen Mera.png Queenmera2014.jpg Youngjustices01e08downt.jpg 19919244.jpeg 18992.jpeg Mera Worried For Manny That He Did Not Show Up For School Reunion Party.jpg|Mera Worried For Manny On Getting Hurt Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 18 Mera.png|"Your Brother Is Right Arthur You Need Some Rest From All That Frustration That Was Coming On You" Aquaman Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 10 Arthur Curry n Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 4 Mera.png Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-2015-mera-wallpaper.jpg Mera-5.jpg Mera-6.jpg King Orin and Queen Mera.png 4332054-4330038-mera.png 200px-0,512,29,285-MeraOrin.jpg Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-Mera.jpg Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-Mera-Aquaman-348x180.jpg Mera JLFP Altered 001.jpg|Mera in The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Dino Charge Movie: Battle For Kaijudo City TulaGarthMeraImpressYaguraReturn.jpg MeraOrin.jpg King Orin Queen Mera.png Jl-flashpoint(2013) 1198.jpg Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 40.png latest-1277.jpeg latest-272.png latest-393.png|Mera knew that Manny was being attacked by Core Civilization Creature 18899448431 2459dfa360 b.jpg 18710273739 95dd594062 b.jpg Mark-s-dca-reviews-justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-37971b36-f717-4e34-a8fc-d317c15c557e.jpeg Throne-of-Atlantis-Review-3.jpg JusticeLeagueThroneOfAtlantisTrailer 6-300x166.jpg Mera JLTOA 14.png Mera tends to Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera & Aquaman JLTOA.png Justice-league-throne-of-atlantis 48.png Mera.png Mera-off-to-reunite-arthur-with-the-queen.png Mera tends to Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera JLTOA 14.png Mera & Aquaman JLTOA.png JusticeLeagueThroneOfAtlantisMeraAquaman.jpg Justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-mera-and-aquaman.jpg Justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-arthur-aquaman-mera-review.jpg Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 11 Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 18 Mera.png Aquaman Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 10 Arthur Curry n Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 4 Mera.png Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-2015-mera-wallpaper.jpg Throne-of-Atlantis-Review-3.jpg JusticeLeagueThroneOfAtlantisTrailer 6-300x166.jpg Aquaman and mera king and queen of atlantis by kiarou-d4me625.jpg Mera 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Female Characters Category:Mages Category:Mentors Category:Kaijudo Temple Masters Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Swashbuckler Class Duel Masters Category:Rank S Duelists Category:Water Element Centurions Category:Temple Senseis Category:Doremi High Senseis Category:Rihan's Kaiju Yakko Members Category:Huppermage Class Centurions Category:United Sanctuarians